1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A foldable device, such as a notebook computer, a foldable mobile phone, and so on, generally includes a base, and a cover pivotally mounted on the base via a hinge. A conventional hinge includes a bracket mounted on the base, and a shaft with one end being mounted on the cover. The bracket has a barrel rotatably receiving an opposite end of the shaft.
Conventionally, the friction between the shaft and the barrel is too small to provide enough friction between them to position the cover at a desired angle after the cover is opened.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge to obviate the aforementioned problems.